I Love You Miles
by Ilovetradgities
Summary: When a new singer comes to town Miley finds herself with competition. This new girl, Angel is one creepy chick. What happens when she wants revenge? Who will be there to catch Hannah when she falls? Rated T just to be safe.Fic is better then summary.
1. Disappointment

"Hey Miley," called Lilly from Rico's, where she was sitting with Oliver. "Have you heard this new song?" she asked as she picked up the hotdog on the plate. She started pretending the hotdog was a microphone and started singing a song called "We Were Meant To Be."

"No," said Miley, surprised to hear Lilly singing another song _other _then Hannah Montana. "Who's it by?"

"A new teen singer called Angel. It's a _really _good song, you know!"

"But Lilly," whispered Miley, "If this _new _singer gets popular enough, Hannah's career will go down the drain!"

"Miley it's no big deal. _Everyone _likes Hannah," Oliver said, answering for Lilly, who was singing loudly.

"Well it's okay anyway, I've got a Hannah tour coming up next week anyway. I should hope that all my fans will still love me." Miley said proudly as she flashed her smile.

"Well, anyway, I've got to go and get ready for the concert with Miley," said Lilly to Oliver.

"Yeah, too bad my parents are having a _stupid_ family reunion," called Oliver.

"You ready for the concert, Bud?" asked Robby Ray, Miley's dad/manager.

"Definitely, Dad!" cried Miley as she stepped out in her new outfit. It was gorgeous. It was a white striped shirt inside of a black leather jacket. She also wore a beautiful black necklace and cute denim mini skirt. She also wore a pair of stunning white boots.

Lola, a.k.a Lilly wore striped stockings and a striped white and black dress. She had a red wig on.

"So, Bud, I've got a surprise for you!" called Robby from the other room.

"Oh, what is it daddy?" asked Hannah. (A/N I called her Hannah because she is dressed like Hannah now.)

"Your not touring alone!"

"Say what now?"

"Well, there's a new teen singer in town..."

Hannah thought "_Don't be Angel, don't be Angel, don't be Angel..."_

"Angel!" cried Robby.

Hannah sighed. Her worst nightmare had come true...

What do you think? Please R&R!


	2. Meeting Her

"Oh Dad..." Miley groaned "I don't _want _to sing with Angel. She sounds like one of those fake girls."

"Come on Miles, it won't be _that _bad." replied her brother, Jackson.

"Jackson, you don't _know _the girl."

"My point. Neither do you!"

"Well I'm afraid she'll become more popular then Hannah!"

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't. Only time will tell. You'll just have to wait."

All of a sudden the phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi Oliver!" Miley chirped.

"Miley? Can I come to your concert? Our reunion got cancelled!"

"Oh ok, you can go with Jackson. Bye!"

"Bye."

"But Miley..." Jackson whined "I've got a date tonight!"

"Why don't you take her to the concert?"

"She doesn't like Hannah Montana."

"She _doesn't _like Hannah?"

"Nope."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Jackson ran over."That must be her." he whispered.

He opened the door. Waiting was a beautiful black haired girl. She was dressed in a gold glitter top and jeans with black boots.

"Jackson? I've got something to tell you. I'm not your average eighteen year old girl. I'm well, a singer. Angel, to be exact, well my real name is Angela Winters. Are you okay about that? I've got a concert tonight with Hannah Montana. I hate that girl, she's so fake with that wig and make-up."

All this time Jackson was stunned. She knew Hannah had a wig? She was Angel? His emotions started running wild. A mix of shock, surprise, hatred, and love. Sure he loved Angela, but she hated Hannah. He was _very _surprised to hear _she _was Angel too. Obviously.

"Well, Angela, I've got to introduce you to someone." He turned around and showed her Hannah.

"Omigosh!" Cried Angel in surprise. "I'm _sooooo _sorry. I didn't realize you were there. I'm so sorry! I really like your song 'Pump Up The Party.'" She lied, trying to get herself out of hot water.

"Oh it's okay." lied Hannah.

"Well anyway, Hannah, are you ready for the concert? By the way, _love _the outfit."

"Yeah, thanks. So daddy, you gonna drive us?"

"Of course darlin', Angel, you want to come with us too?"

"Oh if you don't mind..." she said innocently.

"Why of course not!"

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Well you _are _going to the concert too."

So they all piled into the limo, not knowing that this night would be a night of pain and shock.

**So, how was that? If you want me to keep writing, please review! By the way, sorry these chapters are short, I'll try to make the next ones longer! Please R&R!**


	3. The Argument

It all started when they started driving. Angel and Hannah got into an argument. Robby Ray, Jackson, Oliver and Lilly all tried to calm them down. But they kept on fighting, over a silly topic.

It all started like this;

"So, Hannah, I expect that _I'll _have more fans then _you _after this concert..." Angel sneered.

"I wouldn't count on that, Angel." Hannah exclaimed mockingly.

"Oh but I will, I'm older, prettier, the list goes on."

"More like snobbier." Hannah mumbled under her breath.

"What was that dear?" Angel asked, trying to sound innocent

"Hey wait, how many CDs have _you _sold then?

"Oh, about 1000 copies. You?"

"Ha! I knew before, but I can't remember, more then that though." Hannah laughed.

"It's true Angel." Jackson butt in.

After that, the argument was over. They had finally calmed down. It wasn't that long an argument, but it was long enough to get everyone ticked off.

Angel hated Hannah, and Hannah hated Angel.

Jackson, on the other hand, was confused. He loved Miley, not Hannah (as a sister) and loved Angel as a girlfriend.

"Angel..."he began, "If you don't be more nice to my sister, I'll have to break up with you. I love my sister so could you guys just get along until the concert is over?"

"Jackson!" They both said in unison. "I just can't take to her!"

After about ten minutes of an awkward silence. Robby Ray broke the silence.

"So you girls ready?" He asked

"Yeah sure Daddy."

"Yeah sure Mr. Montana."

"Actually, my last name is Stewart."

"Oh sorry for the misunderstanding."

They arrived at the concert hall shortly after.

Hannah got to sing first.

"Ok guys! You ready to rock!"

"Wooo!!" screamed back the audience

"Ok! Here go's.

_Hey _  
_ Get up   
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now [2x_

But we don't feel the race in time  
Not so boys that we can find will turn it away  
My friends, my kind  
No one's gettin' left behind  
If they did it'd be a drag  
And thats why we say  
Let the music start a revolution  
No time to play it safe

Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now [x2

Parents might not understand  
How we come without a plan  
Well thats what we do  
We're all here (Let's go!)  
Gotta make this party go  
Together we can make it flow  
Thats what we'll do  
The music's gonna start a revolution  
Too late to play it safe  
Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now [x2

Let our voice come out from under  
Hear it cry  
Feel the thunder  
It's time to lose control

Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now [x2  
Pumpin' up the party now  
Party now, party now

Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now [x4

As Hannah walked off stage she didn't realize what Angel was thinking. She didn't know she wanted revenge for Hannah being more popular then her. She didn't know what jealousy could do to a person. And what would on that fateful night.


	4. The Trouble Begins

The trouble began when Angel sang her song. A/N (this is my song, actually. I expect it to bad, I made it up on the spot)

As she walked on stage the crowd cheered. But they screamed more for Hannah.

_We were meant to be. Always and forever_

_I'll never forget you, never, no never_

_You and me will be the best_

_Better then all the rest_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah! We were meant to be_

_Oh my love, why can't you see?_

_I won't be bad I'll be good_

_The way that I said I would (2x)_

_Hunny, baby I want you_

_Why can't you want me too?_

_I see now, you don't know me_

_Come here and I'll let you see_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah! We were meant to be_

_Oh my love, why can't you see?_

_I won't be bad I'll be good_

_The way that I said I would (2x)_

_I love you, you love me_

_Baby we were meant to be_

_I know you understand_

_I'm so glad that you're my man_

_Y__eah, yeah, yeah! We were meant to be_

_Oh my love, why can't you see?_

_I won't be bad I'll be good_

_The way that I said I would (3x)_

_Yeah hunny now you're mine_

_You and me were doing fine..._

The crowd cheered. But they liked Hannah better.

Angel was jealous, she wanted revenge. She needed to get rid of Hannah, once and for all. She knew what to do. She knew how to do it. After the concert, Angel would do it. She would get her revenge. If it would last thing she did. Suddenly Hannah walked up to Angel.

"I really liked your song." she told Angel. But it wouldn't change anything. Angel still wanted revenge.

"Well I'm up next again. See ya!"

The crowd went wild as Hannah walked on stage. After a singing of Best Of Both Worlds, I Got Nerve, Nobody's Perfect, Who Said, The Other Side Of Me and If we were a movie. Hannah finally walked off stage.

"Good job Hannah." Lied Angel.

Then she came on stage performing songs such as, scars, lovesick, Memory Lane, The Loss Of You, Kiss Of Life and Over The Edge. A/N (I made these songs up)

"I like _all _your songs Angel." Hannah smirked.

"Love yours too Hannah dear!" Angel replied in the same tone.

Then both Angel and Hannah went on stage and sand a duet of a song they learned earlier that day called 'Boyfriend.'

After that song was over they both waved to the crowd and said good bye to the crowd.

Angel called out to Hannah.

"Hannah, I've got a surprise for you!"

Hannah walked into the room. Angel instantly took some duct tape from behind her back and tied her hands behind her back. Then she put some over her mouth so she couldn't scream or call for help.

"Now Hannah, sit down or else." Angel growled at Hannah.

Hannah nodded and sat down on the chair in her room.

"Hannah, your so much more popular then me." Angel began. "But I'll be more popular if you're not alive. Then _I'll_ sell more CDs. _I'll _have more fans. And more importantly _I'll _be alive. While you'll be dead and gone. No one will find out. I'll make up an excuse. Don't worry. I'll make it quick and painless."

Angel quickly pulled out a knife...and held it to Hannah's throat.

**Haha! Cliffy. I'll ONLY continue if I get 4 more reviews. So if you want to find out what happens you have to review! And trust me, I don't think the ending will be quite expected. I actually think you won't expect what will happen. ;)**


	5. I love you big bro!

"Hannah, you poor little baby. Daddy can't save you now. I'll have you killed before he can even come in. But before you die, have any last words?" Angel smirked as she tore the duct tape off Hannah's mouth.

"Well, Help!!!" she began to scream. Angel covered Hannah's mouth.

"No! Scream and I'll kill your friends and family before your eyes!" Angel threatened Hannah.

"Fine. But now at least I'll be with mom. And tell Jake I love him, and tell Lilly and Oliver there the best friends ever. Tell Daddy and Jackson that I love them even though their the most annyoing people ever, I still love them. That is all. Now please, if you're going to, kill me, but quick and painless remember?"

"Sure. But before I do that, I want to tell you why I'm doing this. You see, Hannah, I was jealous. You have everything I want it. A brother, a dad, mom, friends. I'm an orphan with no friends. So now you won't have that either! Hahahahaha!"

All of a sudden the door opened standing outside was...Jackson.

"Let go of my sister!" he cried, pushing Angel to the floor, giving him enough time to untie Hannah's hands and call the police.

"What's the matter with you? Why do you want to kill her?"

"Because, I'm jealous, she has everything! More fans, more money...and a stupid over-protective brother!" she snarled, still on the floor, the knife in her hand.

She got up quickly.

"Miley run!" Called Jackson. Not knowing he had just said her real name.

"_Miley?_" asked Angel

"Oh never mind that's her real name! Just run Miles, run!"

"Come with me!" Miley answered.

"I can't, I have to keep her from killing you until the police get here! Please, I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'll keep her from hurting me and you. And if I die or get hurt, better me then you right?"

"Jackson, I love you! Thank you big bro." Miley cried as she ran out the door, warm tears running down her face.

"It's okay Miley, I need to protect you. That's what big brothers are for."

"Jackson! You turned on me. Why?"

"You tried to kill my sister. I wouldn't date you if you were the last girl on earth! You're the worst person in the world. I hate you sooo much right now! You can't imagine how much"

"But Jackson I thought we had something!"

"Not anymore!"

Jackson continued to try and block Angel from the door. After five minutes, he was very weak and tired. It was late. He was tired and weak from her being so strong, weak from being protective, weak from giving so much strength, all to help his sister to get out alive. He was giving up. He couldn't do it anymore.

But he kept trying. He wouldn't let some crazed maniac kill his baby sister. He just wouldn't

_"For Miley, for Miley, for Miley." _he kept thinking.

Until he couldn't do it anymore he turned around, trying to run, the police would soon be here now. He ran, but he was too tired from fighting, he fell to the floor and stuggled to get up. But Angel stopped him. He tripped her up with his hands and she fell down too.

"Oh my goodness! You're so troubling. I guess I'll just have to get rid of you too."

The faint cries of Miley and sirens heard and she Angel heard foot steps. But before the police could even walk into the hall. Angel whispered in Jackson's ear.

"This is for being a pest." And she plunged the knife deep into his stomach.

**If you want me to continue you've gotta review! Come on, you know you want to ;) The next chapter will be longer, I promise.**


	6. Last Words

"You have the right to remain silent!" Called a voice of a police man.

Jackson watched helplessly on the ground as the police officer arrested Angel.

No one noticed Jackson was dying on the floor. No one except Miley. She stared at him as he closed his eyes and struggled to breathe.

She rushed over and laid his head in her lap. He looked up at her and coughed up some blood.

"Sorry." he managed to choke out.

"Oh Jackson, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have bragged. Now your almost dead because of a stupid mistake I made. I'm so sorry. I love you. I love you so much you don't know how much right now. Now let me take a look at that cut."

Miley was shocked to see that the knife was pierced to the middle of his stomach. She carefully took it out. He wanted to say ow but didn't have enough strength. He knew he was going die, but he wanted to stay strong, for Miley. She carefully hugged him, sure not to press on the open wound. The knife was full of blood. And so was his stomach, he tried not to think of pain. But it seemed to overcome him. It hurt like you don't know. But he stayed stayed strong.

"Oh Jackson I'm so sorry. Don't leave me. I need you so much. You're my only brother. I can't stand losing you. Mom's already gone. You have to live. You just have to! You can't die. If you die...I might die too."

He quietly whispered his last words.

"It's ok Miley, I did my job, I protected you. Now your safe. And I'll die knowing that. I love you. I'll always be with you. Right here. Stay strong. Just don't forget me when I'm gone."

He lifted his hand to touch her heart. But his hand dropped as he grew limp. He was gone. And Miley knew that. She just didn't want to admit it.

"I'm so sorry big bro." she cried onto his lifeless and pale body. "I let you down.

Her tears fell on him as she carefully placed his head back on the floor. She quietly walked to her dad, Lilly and Oliver were gone home by now.

"Daddy he's gone."

"What Bud? Who? Jackson? What? How?"

"He died trying to save me." Then she explained the whole story.

"Oh darlin. Come on. Let's go."

"No Daddy. I want to stay here. And talk to him. His angel. Please Daddy?"

"We both will darlin."

"Daddy, I didn't know he cared!"

"He died for you Bud. Of course he cares." Robby Ray said, letting tears fall onto his son's face.

He looked so peaceful. Like he was happy. Neither of them knew. He was happy. He had protected his sister. It was fate. Fate had chosen this innocent person to protectsister. He was happy. He did his job.

"Daddy. You don't know how painful it is for me. He told me he did his job. He protected me and that he'd die knowing I'm safe. He died in my arms. Daddy. In my arms."

"Don't worry Bud. He's in our hearts. He loves us. We love him. Death may bring us apart in worlds. But were still just as close."

"But now it's just me and you! I miss him already Daddy!" her tears fell unto her dad, who was staring at Jackson's wound. It was deep and bloody. He hugged Miley closer.

"It's ok darlin' we'll get through this...together."

**What do you think? It's not down yet. There's still to more chapter! I almost cried. I think it's pretty sad. R&R!**


	7. My Guardian Angel

It was 2:30 before Miley and Robby Ray actually got home. As soon as they got home Miley picked up her cell phone and called Lilly.

After 5 rings, Lilly finally picked up.

"Hello?" she groaned

"Lilly? Come over here now! And call Oliver and tell him to come to."

"Miley, it's 2:37...I'm tired and so is Oliver probably."

"Please Lilly it's urgent." she sobbed

"Why are you crying?"

"Get Oliver to come with you and I'll tell you. Dad will pick you guys up. kay?"

"Fine."

"Thanks."

Daddy go pick up Oliver and Lilly please? I want to talk to them. Now!"

"I know how you feel. Fine Bud." he called out to her as he left.

Miley went upstairs and unto Jackson's bed. She turned on his T.V and started watching some home videos of him and mom. She cried and tears fell unto her deceased brother's bed.

"Oh Jackson! Why you and not me? I'm the one who deserved to die. Not you! You deserved to live! I miss you! I love you! Come back please.."

"Bud, I'm back! And Lilly and Oliver are here too." Robby Ray called.

"Miley? Why are you crying?" asked Oliver as he stepped into Jackson's room, where he could her.

"Jackson, he d- d- died!" she replied letting her tears fall unto her friends.

"What? How? When? Why?"

Miley started crying again as she told them the whole story.

Oliver and Lilly had both woke up their parents and told them where they were going and they would be staying all night.

"Miley, you know he loves you. If he didn't he wouldn't have saved you." Lilly suddenly spoke up.

"I know guys, it's just, I can't bear the fact he died in my arms. I'll never hear his voice, his laugh, his cry, his stupid jokes. I wouldn't ever see him _alive_ again. He's too good. And that's what caused his untimely death."

After about 2 hours of home videos, they all fell asleep.

They woke up about 9:00 in the morning. The day of Jackson's funeral. Not a real funeral, but Miley, her dad, Oliver and Lilly were going to place flowers on a little spot in the yard and say a few words about him.

At about 11:30, they all went up to Jackson's room with a rose each.

Robby Ray was first.

"First of all son, I love you. No matter how many times I yelled at you. I was still proud to called my son. I will miss you sincerely, and I didn't want it to end like this. Sorry and goodbye, son." Robby Ray sobbed as he placed his tear stained white rose in the hole they had dug for the flowers.

Next was Miley.

"Jackson, I love you. I miss you. You don't know how much pain I'm going through right now. You know, I didn't want you to protect me. I wanted for you to live. But you were sweet enough to die for me. I love you big bro." Miley kissed the soft petals of her pink rose and placed it into the hole beside her fathers.

Next was Lilly.

"Jackson, I didn't know you that much, but I knew you enough to know you will be greatly missed. Me and Miley and Oliver, and of course your Dad. I'll miss you Jackson." Lilly placed her rose in with the others.

Last was Oliver.

"Jackson ma, it's been fun. I'll take care of Miley for you. You will be greatly missed and I will miss you too." Oliver placed his rose with the rest of them.

Four roses. They looked beautiful.

Robby Ray put some of Jackson's favorite things in the hole and buried it.

Jackson was looking down at them with his mom. Smiling.

As soon as Miley got in she went into Jackson's room and sat down on his bed, crying.

She was about to go down stairs and talk to her friends for a while, but before she could, she felt a presence in the room. But no one was there.

Then she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her. She looked but no one was there.

As the arms hugged her, she could here Jackson's friendly voice whisper, "I love you Miles."

**So that's how it got it's title! Please review, there's still 2 more chapters to go!**


	8. A Talk With An Angel

"I'm always here for you." he whispers. "I love you. I'm your guardian angel." he hugged Miley closer and she could feel his wings. He _was _an angel. "I'm always right here." he pointed to her heart. "Just remember, if you need to talk to anyone I'm right here."

"Jackson, I just want to say. Thanks. I wish I had died. Not you."

"Don't say that. I died protecting you. That's a big brother's job you know, to protect there baby sister. I'm glad I died and not you. But Angel _deserved_ to die! That's not nice to say, but I can't help it! I just hate that girl. If I knew she was gonna try to kill you. And kill me I wouldn't have ever even talked to the girl. Why that little..."

"Jackson, stop! Don't say that. It was jealousy. I'm not saying I forgive her. But maybe we should not try to kill her or anything! By the way, we made a little buriel for you. Come on with me, I'll show you!"

She quickly led Jackson out to the hole. She dug up his things and roses.

"It's beautiful." he said, like he was going to cry. "Beautiful, just like you."

"Jackson, that's sooo sweet! Why are you being so nice?"

"Well, I wouldn't be a nice angel if I was rude or stupid now would I?"

"Actually, you would." Miley smiled.

"Well then I want to be sweet. I'm your guardian angel, I've got to be sweet. But unfortunately, I have to go, for now. Bye Miles."

"See ya later, big bro..." Miley started crying again, even if she could communicate with him, she was still sad. Obviously.

He started to fade away..."bye"

**I know this chapter is really short but it's just a converstaion but there are still 2 more chapters! Review!**


	9. I'll Always Be With You

"Good Bye..." Miley called out as her brother disappeared.

It was the day of Jackson's funeral. Miley got ready. She was dressed in all black. Her face was tear stained, but she didn't care. All she cared about was her brother. She had become depressed. But hadn't cut herself or anything. She was going to live...for Jackson.

At the funeral, Miley went up and was going to say a few things about him. She explained that he died to protect her. And that she was so sorry. She burst out crying before she could finish. There wasn't a dry eye in the church.

After the ceremony, Miley knelt beside his casket and looked. He looked so peaceful, so, so, happy. How could he be? He was dead. Now Miley remembered. He was happy because _she _was safe, not _him._

Miley cried unto his pale and cold body. She placed a bright red rose in his hands. She petals were tear stained and beautiful. As she knelt before him, she saw he was smiling. She gave him a kiss on the forehead. And whispered to him.

"Thanks. I love you. I wish you werent gone..." she walked on. Not even looking back to see the beautiful display. Jackson knew she was sorry and thankful.

"Love you too." he whispered.

She felt his arms again. She hugged him close.

"I'll still be with you. Everywhere." he said quietly, while flying up to the stars, where he would remain until Miley needed him again.

**So that's the end! Did you like it? Please review! I myself think it's sad lol!**


End file.
